1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting transmitter-receiver for a portable computer capable of transmitting and receiving a digital broadcasting signal in a portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting service provides compressed signals not in the form of analog signals such as voice but digital signals. In the conventional analog broadcasting, only an image can be carried on a single radio wave and a sound should be carried on another radio wave. On the other hand, the digital broadcasting service can compress information without deteriorating its quality as well as carry a plurality of images and sounds on a single radio wave. In addition, the digital broadcasting service can control the information using a computer and make the two-way communication possible in which the information of a televiewer's order can be also transmitted.
As a commercial service of the digital broadcasting is realized, it can be watched on a variety of terminals in addition to terminals only for the digital broadcasting. In particular, since a portable computer has a relatively large screen, the portable computer makes it comfortable to watch the digital broadcast as compared with a PDA, mobile phone, or the like that has a relatively small screen.
However, since it is necessary for a portable computer to be light and compact in order to increase the portability of the portable computer, it is difficult in the interior design of the portable computer to additionally mount the configurations for transmitting and receiving the digital broadcasting signal in the portable computer. Further, since a main substrate of the portable computer should be newly designed in order to mount chips for transmitting and receiving the digital broadcasting signal to the main substrate, there is a problem in that the manufacturing costs of the portable computer are increased.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.